A Love that Transcends Time
by Browneyedmami
Summary: My collection of Inu/Kag drabbles and oneshots written for various contests and challenges on Livejournal.
1. The Gift

Summary: Kagome has been back in the feudal era for a while now, and is currently living with Kaede. Inuyasha visits her almost everyday, and one day in parting, he gives her a gift. What will her response to the gift be?

Written for IY_FANFICTION 's **_Kimono_** prompt.

----------------

Kagome had been back in the feudal area for nearly a month. Her and Inuyasha had become nicely reacquainted, but talk of marriage or mating was not spoke of yet. Kagome had been wondering when he would ask, and if he would ask it all. For the time being she would stay with Kaede and Rin, but she couldn't help but wonder if one day she would be with Inuyasha in his new hut….well new to her anyway.

It had been a peaceful day, and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to Kaede's. Inuyasha had seemed nervous and tense all day, but Kagome could not figure out why. When they finally reached Kaede's, Inuyasha seemed even more tense. They stood in front of the small hut for a few moments until he finally spoke.

"I have a gift for you" he said quietly.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you don't…"

"No I want to give it to you. Wait here for a moment" the suddenly shy hanyou said.

Not even five minutes later, he returned with a box.

"I want you to open it when I'm gone" he said.

"But why…"

"You'll understand."

And with that, the hanyou was gone. Kagome stood bewildered, wondering what just happened. She slowly entered the hut with the box, and sat down in the corner. No one was there because Kaede was gathering herbs and Rin was with her.  
Kagome sat in wonder, thinking about what could possibly be in the box that made him want to wait for his disappearance. The suspense finally got the better of her, and she practically attacked the box, ripping it open.

Inside, she found the most beautiful and stunning kimono. She wondered how Inuyasha could afford such a beautiful thing. Then she looked closer at it. It was a wedding kimono. She gasped and tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't imagine life with anyone else. She wanted to run to his hut and thank him by jumping into his arms, but decided to wait until morning when he came to see her. After a while, she fell asleep, thinking about the beautiful wedding ceremony they would have.

The next morning, Kagome was up early, making sure she looked as beautiful as possible. She wanted Inuyasha to know that she readily accepted and would become his right now if he wanted it. She patiently awaited his arrival.

Inuyasha slowly walked to Kaede's village thinking about what might happen. He wondered if she would accept, and what he would do if she didn't. He suddenly realized he was in front of the hut, and very slowly tapped on the door to the hut.

Kagome had to contain herself from throwing the door open and pouncing on him. Instead, she walked as slow as she could manage and opened the door. There he was, beautiful as ever, with a slight blush.

Neither said anything for a long time. Kagome couldn't take the silence after a while, and leaned up to kiss him. He seemed startled at first, but eagerly kissed her back.

"I love you Inuyasha, and I accept" the miko said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't have been happier. He picked her up, and kissed her deeply.

In the bushes, a monk and a demon slayer sighed with relief.

"Finally" the two said looking at the new happy couple.


	2. Such is Destiny

Summary: Kagome has been back in the feudal era for a while now, and is currently living with Kaede. Inuyasha visits her almost everyday, and one day in parting, he gives her a gift. What will her response to the gift be?

Written for First Tweak's _**Destiny**_ Prompt. Won 3rd Place!

--------------

Every day I help tend to the sick and dying, so one would think after so long, you get used to seeing gruesome things. I've seen a fair share of people with horrible ailments, and I always feel awful when I can't help. Such was the case today.

A man came in gasping for air. It was obvious he had just been in battle. I started to tend to him immediately, making sure I had all the proper herbs, and instruments necessary. He was badly beaten, and severely wounded in vital areas. I did all I could to clean his wounds and stop the blood flow, but it just keep pooling into my hands. Blood doesn't usually bother me, but this sight nearly made me faint. My entrie miko's robe was covered in blood, and he was thrashing about wincing and screaming in pain. I had to maintain my resolve. I tried harder to stop the bloodflow, even stripping off the top of my miko robes and using it to tie around the wounds to put pressure, but to no avail. No matter how many bandages or other articles I used, I couldn't stop it. I wanted to scream, and curse the gods.

The man gave me a look, and I knew the look to well. He knew he was going to die. He looked me straight in the eye and said "Miko, god bless you. Please let my wife know that I love her, and that I hope our child will grow up to be as beautiful as she"

With that statement, he slipped quietly into death, a tear sliding down, but a smile on his face. Upon seeing his lifeless form, I let out a blood curdling scream. I lost it. I failed! I failed to save a man with a wife that was with child! How could I? Why was I so inadequate? I screamed, my throat becoming hoarse, when Sango emerged in the tiny hut with one of her twins in her arms. She quickly assessed the situation, then came back childless, and carried my shaking form to mine and Inuyasha's hut.

When I arrived, Inuyasha was not home. Sango offered to stay and said the children were safe with Miroku, but I told her I needed some time alone. I didn't even bother to bathe. I just sat in my bra and the pants of my miko robes, the blood having dried up. I sat in a ball in the corner and wept.

I could smell blood and tears mixed with my wife's scent from the distance. Instantly worried, I pushed myself faster to make it to her.

All too soon, I found her balled up in the corner of our hut, wearing only that undergarment she calls a bra, and the bottom of her miko's robes. I was pissed upon seeing she did not have her top on, and I was ready to pounce, kill someone for hurting her, but then I realized something important. The blood was not hers, but the blood of a man. A villager she had been tending to probably. I walked to her, carefully preparing what to say to her in my mind.

Instead of asking her what happened, I just gingerly picked her up and said

"Let's get you cleaned up" to which she simply nodded in response, still crying silently.

I took her to the nearest spring, and carefully cleaned the blood off of her. Some of it had dried, so it was hard to get off. She barely moved at all, and I had to move her arms and legs to get to certain areas where the blood was more prominent. She was like a zombie.

Once I had her cleaned off, I took off my haori, and pulled it over her tiny form, then gathered her in my arms bridal style to take her back to the hut. I walked instead of ran, but still with reasonable pacing.

We arrived at the hut I set her on our bed and decided that I'd wait until she was ready to talk instead of bombarding her with questions. I was just about to tell her that, when she spoke.

"He died because of me. He died leaving behind a wife and an unborn child, all because of me! Because I couldn't stop the blood from flowing from his wounds! Because I'm an idiot! Because I should've paid more attention in school!! That man died because of ME Inuyasha! Because of ME!!"

She finished her speech and sobbed uncontrollably. I went to comfort her, but she pushed me away.

"NO! I'm a failure! I fucked up! I let a man die! I understand if you can't look at me anymore. You don't have to force yourself to be here."

I simply inched closer to her, then reached out to touch a strand of her hair. She tried to push me away again, but this time I didn't allow it.

"Shhh…it's ok" I said softly.

She just whimpered, so I continued.

"Death is something unfortunate and can't be helped. Sometimes death will come upon the most unsuspecting of people and at the worst times, but that doesn't mean you should stop living. I know this was hard on you, but you can't save everybody"

She looked up at me, tears still falling from her beautiful face.

"I suppose my destiny just hit me in the face today. It's the first time I wasn't able to help save someone, and it hurt. I'm so glad I have friends like Sango and Miroku, and a wonderful husband like you" she said, now sobbing into my shoulder.

I kissed her on the forehead and said "The paths of our destinies are not always easy, but you'll always have me Kagome."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and smiled at me, then said

"Thank you Inuyasha" with a soft kiss to follow.

I then laid down with her, and within moments, she was asleep.

I have to say, It was hard for me to say the right things to her tonight, but I think I did ok. I smile down at her sleeping form, and crack a toothy grin thinking how lucky I am to have this woman in my life.

Our destinies may not have been fated to happen, but the fact that she is in my arms is enough. May our paths continue to run smooth, and may we be able to face all the trials we may have.

Speaking of trials…after that trip to the spring, I need to take care of one of my own....


	3. Return to the One I Love

Summary: The day of Kagome's high school graduation/the day she returns to Inuyasha.

Written for First Tweak's _**'Hope'**_ prompt

----------------------

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I graduated from high school today. Normally that would make one feel accomplished. For me, it pales in comparison to other things I have achieved. Sure, taking the classes and getting top grades (especially in math) was no easy feat, but it is not as big as some of the things I have achieved in the past (both figuratively and literally speaking).

Everyone is off partying, already having made decisions on what to do with their lives. I will probably attend a party or two, but I won't be having any celebration of my own. The only future I want is one that involves the past.

You see, as crazy as what I am about to say is going to sound, I am in love with a demon. Scratch that. A half-demon, as in half human, half demon. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. I met him 3 years ago when I fell down the well at the shrine. When I climbed out of the well, I found myself in feudal Japan. I met Inuyasha first. He was pinned to a tree. We weren't exactly friendly at first (or rather he wasn't), but overtime, we became close and gained a few friends in the process.

I found out that I was a miko and reincarnation of Inuyasha's former love Kikyo. At first, it didn't seem too much of a problem. But when she suddenly was resurrected, and I realized that I was in love with Inuyasha, it was difficult.

I ended up breaking the jewel of four souls, or 'Sacred Jewel.' The jewel was said to grant a wish. In truth though, it did more evil than good, and we found ourselves fighting countless demons, and one demon in particular by the name of Naraku. He wanted the jewel for himself to gain more power. He was a selfless creature, with a lot of power to boot.

On our quest to retrieve the shards of the jewel, we gained 3 companions by the names of Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Each had their own tragic tale. Shippo's father had been murdered by an evil group called the Thunder Brothers (whom we later defeated), Miroku has a void in his left hand passed down from his father (a curse given by Naraku), and Sango's entire family and village are dead with the exception of her brother, who was under Naraku's control. Over time, we all bonded. I think of Shippo as a son, and Miroku and Sango as my brother and sister.

Along the way I also made friends with Kouga, a wolf demon. We certainly didn't have a great start, as he kidnapped me. But as time moved on, he made a great friend and ally. There had been a time when Kouga would fight Inuyasha for my affections, but in the end, I think he knew that Inuyasha was what I wanted and quit trying.

In collecting the jewel shards and battling demons, we all shared some rough times. Kikyo died again, breaking Inuyasha's heart. I watched as he kissed her goodbye, and even though a piece of me wanted to rip their lips apart, I didn't because even though Kikyo wasn't always friendly to me, in the end, she accepted her fate, and we trusted in each other. I would never deny either of them the chance to say goodbye, even if the kiss was heartbreaking to watch.

After over a year of battling and bonding, we finally defeated Naraku. As a result I found myself trapped in the jewel. I forced myself not to make any foolish wishes, and trusted Inuyasha to find me. He did, and I then knew the right wish, which was to make the jewel disappear. Inuyasha and I returned to my time period, but just as quickly, before I could even say thank you, he was gone.

So here I am today, the day of my high school graduation, wishing for nothing more to be in his arms. I know we haven't really said 'I love you' or anything, but that day he found me trapped in the jewel, I knew, and I felt it.

My feet take me to the well, where it all started. I sit next to it, wishing, hoping, praying for it to let me thorough. As per usual, it did not grant my wish. Perhaps it was selfish of me to assume that I would still be able to pass through. But I didn't care. Selfish or not, it couldn't stop me from wanting and hoping that I would be able to again someday.

I've gained many sprained ankles and injuries from trying to make it back. The worst was when I fell and broke an arm, and had a small cut on my head. It wasn't easy to lie to the doctors, let me tell you. It was almost as difficult as lying to Inuyasha, and if you know him at all, you know lying to him is next to impossible. Even without his superior senses, he can tell.

I'm standing of the well, looking down into it, hoping that maybe, just maybe it will let me through. A tear involuntarily escapes my eye and falls down into the well. My mom comes into the well house, and takes in my current state and hugs me. I couldn't form a coherent though, and just sobbed into her shirt. My grandpa and brother slowly filed in after me, and gave their condolensces as well.

I was just about to walk out of the well house when I saw the blue hue I had been waiting for. All my hoping and praying was finally answered! At first, I thought it was my imagination, and almost ignored it. But my mom came to me and hugged me once more saying it was time. I hugged her fiercely, and did the same to my brother and grandpa.

I took a deep breath, and jumped in. I felt the time slip engulf me, and then I saw the familar forest above me.

A million thoughts are rushing through my head. What if Inuyasha doesn't love me and I'm stuck here? What if they died?

My thoughts were soon cut off when I saw a familiar had reach out to me, and felt their presence. I hope I am right.

I was pulled out of the well, and into the arms of the one I loved.

"Inuyasha.." I let out. He looked up at me lovingly. We didn't exchange words, as none were needed. I was about to kiss him with full on passion, as I had been dying to do for years, but I saw three familiar faces, and two new ones appear in the distance.

Miroku, Sango, their children and Shippo all greeted me. We surely had a lot of catching up to do, but as happy as I was to see them, I wanted Inuyasha to myself.

I turned around walking back to Inuyasha and slipped his hand into mine. He smiled at me, and I couldn't have felt more alive. I'm back with the man I love and my extended family. I couldn't ask for anything more.


	4. A New Beginning

Summary: After another fight, Kagome threatens to go home forever. Scared, Inuyasha follows her to find her in a field thinking.

Written for First Tweak's _**Leaves**_ prompt, and won 3rd place!

--------------

They had gotten into another one of their fights. Kagome had threatened to go home forever, but deep down they both knew it would never happen. Even so, Inuyasha had been scared, and followed Kagome when she left. He assumed she would be going home, but she was sitting in a field, thinking. _Probably about our fight_ he thought.

Kagome _was _thinking about the fight and realized it was so stupid she couldn't really remember why they fought in the first place. Nonetheless, he had hurt her with his harsh words. "He's such an idiot! Why is it so hard for him to see I love him?"

_She loves me?_ he thought. After the outburst, Kagome hugged her knees to her chest. Leaves started to fall around her, the wind blowing in her hair. She's so beautiful. It's like the leaves never touch her, only surround her… I can't believe how much of a jerk I was. I'm going to apologize. Walking carefully behind her he spoke.

"Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha? Come to insult me more?" she replied

Inuyasha winced at her words.

"No, actually, I came to apologize. I was a jerk."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Feh, Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I guess I'm sorry too then. We both said some things we didn't mean."

"Yeah, come back to camp with me?"

"Sure."

Kagome went to get on his back but instead, he picked her up bridal style and said

"I love you too Kagome" and kissed her on the forehead.

He had no idea what possessed him to do so but he was glad he did, for her was rewarded with a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled as the leaves blew around them, never touching them, but signifying a new beginning.


	5. Sit

Summary: Souta has a new dog and Kagome's teaching it tricks...just what trick causes a crash in the kitchen?

Written for iy_fanfiction's _**'Dog Treats'**_ prompt and won 1st place!

------------------------------------

Kagome had gone home for a while because there weren't any new leads on shards. When she got home, she noticed that her family had bought a dog for Souta as an early birthday present. They had named the dog Sparky. While at home, Kagome helped to feed and clean him, but for the most part it was Souta's job because he was the one who had wanted it after all.

After greeting her family, she decided to play with Sparky a bit. She taught him simple tricks like 'lie down' 'play dead', 'roll over' and 'sit.' She had just mastered teaching Sparky to sit and was about to go find some treats to reward him when she heard a loud crash in the kitchen. She dashed inside to find Inuyasha face-planted on the floor with dog treats thrown everywhere, Inuyasha clutching the box.

"INUYASHA!"

Oops….


	6. No Air

Summary: Inuyasha goes with Miroku to the next village to slay a demon. He insists Kagome stays behind due to a previous injury, and both reflect on how much they mean to each other.

Written for Inusongfics week 7 prompt: _**Love****, **_using the song _No Air_ by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown

Lyrics in Bold.

-----------------------

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**

Inuyasha had left with Miroku to slay a demon in the next village. Kagome had wanted to go with them, but she was recovering from a large gash on her leg from the last demon they took down, and Inuyasha insisted she stayed home. In the time away from him, she reflected on how much he meant to her and how hard living without him was.

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand**

How she missed him. He was the air she breathed, her meaning of life. She had told him she was fine, that her leg would be ok, but being Inuyasha, when he says something, he means it, and even with the pouting and pleading he made her stay behind.

**  
But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

She had been without him before. For three very long years she cried in a world where he didn't exist, except in her heart. She didn't think she could do it again. He meant to much to her, and she'd be damned to leave him again or have him taken away from her.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
**

In the next village, Inuyasha was with Miroku, and they had just finished slaying the demon. He really missed Kagome and almost felt bad for leaving her behind. Almost. He hated to see her hurt, and that gash on her leg made him uneasy. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

**  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

He thought how much Kagome meant to him. How hard it was without her for those three years. The agony and pain he felt. The guilt for not finding her. How happy he was when she returned. How he proclaimed his love for her, and how he refused to ever let her out of his sight again.

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**

Kagome was thinking that even as difficult it was without him, she knew they would always find each other and always be together. The three year separation proved it. The thought made her smile.

**But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

Both Kagome and Inuyasha, now only an hour away from each other thought living without the other was not an option. Ever since Inuyasha had taken Kagome as his wife and mate, both promised never to leave the other, even in hard times. Both were happy in their thoughts, thinking of the moments when the had their first kiss as a married couple under Goshinboku and the night he made her his mate. It brought a feeling of happiness and contentment to both.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**

As Inuyasha neared his and Kagome's hut he thought of how he could make up for leaving her behind, but yet convey the fact that he did it out of his love and protection of her.

**  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  
**

Kagome was thinking how she could apologize without actually apologizing, conveying that she knew it was for the best, but letting him know she hated to be alone.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

Inuyasha walked with Miroku back to his hut and said a quick hello to Sango and the children, before making his way to Kagome. He couldn't wait to see her and hold her in his arms.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

"Kagome?" came Inuyasha's voice from outside the hut.

As he entered he found his mate in a very sexy red gown sprawled on their bed, and nearly started salivating. All thoughts of talking left his mind as he nearly pounced on her. Murmuring through their kisses Kagome said "I'm still mad at you for leaving me behind" to which he replied "It was for the best my love. Because without you, I don't think I'd be able to breathe, and the thought of you getting hurt was…"

"Shh…I know. Just give me a great evening, and I'll let you off the hook." Inuyasha smirked and said "Woman, I'll give you the best god damn night of your life!" and began ripping off the nightgown.

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**


	7. You're my Everything

Summary: Inuyasha thinks about how much he loves his new wife and mate. Written around Michael Buble's 'My Everything.'

Written for inusongfics week 10: _**feelings**_.

----------------------------------

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

Kagome and Inuyasha had just reunited and were sleeping together in their hut. Inuyasha was laying next to Kagome, wondering how he got so lucky. He trailed his fingers down her back and she snuggled closer to him. He let himself smile.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

She had many smiles, all of which were beautiful. She had one for just about every mood...except when she was angry or sad of course....those are rather upside down smiles...ones he hated to see.

[Chorus:]  
_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

It was still so odd to think she was from a different time period entirely. While he preferred his forest, he had to admit, he loved the advances her time period had made and all the conveniences.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

Seeing her and feeling her presence next to him was a gift in itself. She was what kept him going, even when she was gone. She was his life.

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

He brushed a stray hair out of her face and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him in wonderment, still half asleep.

[Chorus:]  
_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

"Inuyasha, is everything ok?" she asked.

"Everything's fine love, go back to sleep" he replied.

She sighed, content, and snuggled back into him.

[Chorus:]  
_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

She's everything and more to me, and I will love her til the day I die and beyond the once lonely hanyou thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep next to the one who held his heart.


	8. My Way Back to You

Summary: Kagome is determined to get back to Inuyasha

Wriiten for iy_themes prompt 1: _**tree**_

------------------

It's been a year since I lost a part of myself. As I pass by the tree, I find myself thinking about him. I think about how just sat up there to think. I smile to myself thinking about his expressions. As the thoughts pass by, I come to a decision. I want to know how it feels. I want to be able to sit in that tree on my own with my thoughts. And so I begin to climb.

I scraped my knee a couple times, but these are minor cuts compared to what I'm used to….was used to. I finally find a branch that will hold my weight and sit. Before I know it, I am lost in my thoughts. I think about how he's doing, whether or not Miroku and Sango finally got married, and if Shippo is ok. Hours pass by, and I hear my mom calling for me. I descend, but as I climb down, I swear I can fell his presence. Perhaps it was an illusion, but for me it was real.

"I will find a way back to you" I whisper.

I walk back to the house, but not before faintly hearing

"Keh"


	9. Worth the Pain

As I lay in the hut, surrounded by the friendly faces of Kaede, Sango and Rin, I want nothing more than to curse the man outside that I call my husband.

Come on Kagome, push! Sango encouraged me.

Kaede is between my legs, Rin on one side close to my head with a damp cloth, and Sango on the other holding my hand.

I see the head! Kaede shouts. I push harder. My whole body ached, and the pain in my nether regions was unbearable.

I hate you Inuyasha! No sex ever again! I hollered. We all know I truly didn t mean that. His body had needs, as did mine, and as soon as I am recovered from this, I know I m going to want to roll in our bed sheets again. But if I could help it, we wouldn t be having any more children any time soon.

Almost Kagome, keep pushing! Kaede shouted.

I pushed until I thought my insides would burst, and then I heard a cry.

I laid there, spent from the ordeal, but when Kaede handed me my child and Inuyasha re-entered the hut, I knew this was one of the happiest moments of my life. 


	10. Precious Priorities

I had a long day battling demons in the village, and was more than happy to get home to my three favorite things: my wife, my son and ramen.

Today we are eating in the shrine back in Kagome's time. I can hear my son's laughter in the living room and can smell her cooking. It smells wonderful, but a certain scent is missing…ramen.

"Daddy!" my son runs up to me. I scoop him up into my arms and go to kiss my wife.

"Hi babe, how was your day?" she asks me with a smile. That smile almost makes me forget about the lack of ramen….almost.

"It was fine, same old stuff. Hey Kagome, did you forget to make my ramen for dinner?"

"No, I didn't forget. There wasn't any left, and I didn't have time to go to the store"

I put down my son and went to Kagome's room and checked under the floorboard by her desk – my secret stash of ramen - "A-ha!" I said in happiness, only to reach my hand inside and have it come up empty

"Woman, where is my ramen?!? I haven't taken any from here in ages!" I shouted

"Well, Kazuki had some friends over last week, and I had to feed them something!" she hollered back at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "But you know that's my secret stash! No one touches my precious ramen!"

She walked up to me and looked me square in the eye before saying

"The only thing that's going to be precious to you is the couch tonight if you continue shouting at me that way!"

I backed down. Did I really want to risk that? The couch wasn't bad, but a night without sex and the softness of my wife….I don't think I want to…..

"So what's for dinner?" I perked up changing the subject

"Good husband" she said playfully patting my ears.

I grumbled, but kept my mouth shut. Being able to sleep with my wife tonight – with both connotations of the word – is more precious to me than ramen anyday.


	11. Thank You

I never thought I'd have a family. Growing up the only family I had was my mother, and she died when I was just a child. My father died before I was born, and my brother had always hated me simply because of what I was.

I thought I had found love with Kikyo, but she never really accepted me for who I was. She only saw the human in me, and while at the time I was content with that, I don't know now if I truly would have been. After she and I didn't work out, and I awoke from the spell she put on me, I became bitter and pushed the idea of falling in love and having a family far into the back of my mind, dismissing it as something that would never happen.

But then she came into my life. Little by little she broke down the walls I had so carefully put up to protect myself. At first it was hard accepting the thought that someone else other than my mother accepted me, but then not only did she accept me for it, but Miroku and Sango as well. She formulated our group and I love her very much for it.

And now, as I am sitting here and laughing with our children and the companions I now consider as brother and sister, I turn to my wife, and kiss her on the forehead letting out a quiet

Thank you

She looks up at me, and smiles and for a moment I think she's going to ask what I mean, but then she lets out a simple

Your Welcome

and I know that all of this was meant to be. 


	12. Wounded Pride

Never in my life have I felt more wounded. I ve experienced many wounds from battle and shed a lot of blood in my lifetime, but nothing can compare to this.  
Ever since Kagome had come back, my lust for her has become quite apparent, and she and I finally decided to seal the deal so to speak. She had no experience, and neither did I .but I wasn t about to tell her that. Blushing once I saw her naked form, I knew I had to make my move.  
I scooped her up in my arms, ready to take her and allow my desires to take over, when I heard something move in the bushes. Startled, I ended up dropping her. And after making it obvious that she was irritated by the fall, she sat me.  
I paid more attention, and noticed that the scent was none other than my idiotic brother, Sesshomaru.  
I wanted nothing more than to go after him and tear his ass apart, but I knew I had to fix things with Kagome.  
I turned to her, ready to apologize, and saw the annoyed look on her face. I was ready for another sit or at the very least, her yelling. What I did not expect was her laughter.  
I sat there baffled to say the least, and from a distance, I swore I heard my brother say under his breath Baka. Can t even get the mating procedure done right I sat there blushing, embarrassed as all hell, and made a point to kill Sesshomaru later. After a while, I joined in Kagome s laughter, eleviating some of my stress. Unfortunately, neither of us were able to act on our desires that night because we were too caught up thinking about the former event, but none the less, I m glad we got a good laugh.  
I m still plotting to kill my brother though. 


End file.
